


Around the Holidays

by sallyamongpoison



Series: Something So Domestic AUs [13]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Weight Gain, holiday indulgences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyamongpoison/pseuds/sallyamongpoison
Summary: In which it's holiday time for Cullen and Dorian, and there's something about the time of year and Dorian's body that drives Cullen mad.





	1. Indulgence

There was something about winter. There was something about when it got cold and grey and dark. He’d never been able to put his finger on it, really, but when the air started to get cooler and more crisp, something changed. It was nearly imperceptible, but it was a change. A good change, to be sure, but still a change. Not to mention the fact that it made the bleak winter months far better to deal with.

At first he’d hardly noticed it. The chill in the air made them lean in closer, curl up together more, and Cullen always had an arm around him or a warm hand on his shoulder or knee. That was how it started. Then, as it got darker earlier and the holidays came and went those warm hands sought purchase on Dorian’s hips and down to grab a handful of his arse. Then again, they’d always been a bit...handsy. Cullen was a gorgeous man, and Dorian knew his own charms were equally undeniable, but this was something else. Something that wasn’t  _ just _ the fact that they’d never been able to keep their hands off each other.

When the winter came Cullen got downright  _ frisky _ .

Maybe it was the cold. Maybe it was his Fereldan nature. Maybe it was the long hours of being stuck in the house while it snowed. Dorian had never known, but it was always appreciated. There wasn’t anything better than the way that his amber eyes would go dark, and he’d put down whatever it was he was doing to all but scoop Dorian into his arms and carry him to bed.

It had started innocently enough. They were a few days before Midwinter, and were busy planning and making what food they could for the big day ahead of time. In the last few years Dorian had started to feel a lot more comfortable in the kitchen, so he and Cullen could cook and bake side by side. That was nice. He still snuck bites here and there in the name of ‘poison control,’ but for the most part they spent the time cooking and baking together.

They’d just made a tray full of rolls, and Dorian could hardly stand waiting for them to cool so that he could eat one. Carbs and butter, right? Was there anything better than that? Normally he was a lot more strict with his diet and his trips to the gym, but once it started to get colder and darker the urge to get out of bed and go work out seemed to leave him. Never mind the fact that Cullen was always there to wrap him up and tell him to stay in just one more night, have dinner, then head to bed early for some ‘cardio’ and a lot of not sleeping. That suited him just fine. Just like those rolls with a decent sized pat of butter suited him just fine.

“These...are so good,” Dorian said around a mouthful. One hand lifted to keep the crumbs from going everywhere, and he couldn’t help but laugh when Cullen turned to look at him from where he was elbow deep in soapy dishwater.

A chuckle, then Cullen moved to dry his hands. He leaned against the counter, eyes on Dorian’s face as he finished off the roll, and smiled before he licked his lips. “My mom’s recipe,” Cullen said, “I’ll tell her they have your seal of approval.”

Dorian hummed, and brushed at his lips, “they are...very good. And very dangerous to have in the house.” He started laughing then, and moved to reach for another. Though...he’d had one. His hand stopped halfway back to the tray before he cast a glance back at Cullen. The smell was driving him mad, and despite the fact that they’d had dinner not that long ago he stomach all but rumbled for the desire of it. “I...probably shouldn’t,” Dorian amended, “they’ve been tested now. No traces of poison. Any more would just be me being greedy.”

“Oh, come on,” Cullen laughed as he pushed off the counter. His arms were around Dorian’s waist in a moment, and Dorian could feel the scruff of Cullen’s cheeks against his neck. “Tis the season, right? I won’t tell if you won’t.” He started to kiss at Dorian’s neck, which always made the hair on his arms stand up a bit, and Dorian shivered. “Go on...have one more.”

“You’re an enabler, you know that?”

The hand that had paused in mid-air reached back for the tray, and Dorian picked up another roll. Cullen didn’t stop kissing at his neck, even when he bit into it, and the hands that were resting lightly on his hips smoothed down just a bit. He could feel how warm Cullen’s hands were through the thick fleece of the pajama bottoms he wore. That was just as good, if not better, than the bite of roll he was currently eating. 

He swallowed the mouthful, and turned his head to look at Cullen. The other man was pressed in close behind him, was still kissing his neck, and Dorian smiled. So often these kinds of things started in the kitchen. “Something on your mind?” he asked before he finished off the last bite of the roll.

Those hands moved again, and Cullen leaned back and away from him just enough so that he could get two handfuls of Dorian’s arse. “Maybe,” Cullen all but purred into his ear. Those hands squeezed against before they moved, and slid across the outside then along his thighs, “do you blame me?”

Snack finished, Dorian dusted off his hands before he spun around in Cullen’s arms. They were chest to chest now, and he rested his hands on the other man’s chest, “Not at all.” He leaned up, brushed his nose against Cullen’s with a smile, and kissed him.

That kiss went from sweet to heated almost immediately, and Dorian felt more than heard Cullen groan into it. He could all but feel the heat coming off the other man, and Dorian tangled his fingers into the material of Cullen’s shirt as his lips parted and Cullen’s tongue pushed into his mouth. Suddenly they were all alone in the world, and everything from the house to the world outside disappeared around them. Cullen was everything in that moment - the way his body felt pressed up against Dorian’s, the way he tasted, the way he smelled...that was Dorian’s entire world right now. Cullen was his entire world right now.

Those hands on his thighs kept moving, squeezed here and there before they went to rest on his arse again. Cullen had a good hold on him, pulled him closer, and this time it was Dorian who groaned when he felt a telltale bulge at the front of Cullen’s pants. Maker help him, but he loved knowing he did that to Cullen. His sweet, sensible, capable Cullen. Now he was practically growling into Dorian’s mouth, and again those hands squeezed at his arse before Cullen broke the kiss.

“Come on.”

The world moved. Shifted. Dorian’s mind was already drifting away, and then it was as if he was floating through space. Cullen had his hands wrapped around Dorian’s as they moved out of the kitchen, on the way to the bedroom, but they stopped when they came to the couch. Cullen pulled Dorian back in, kissed him deeply, and his hands started to push at the waistband of Dorian’s pants so he could slide his hands under them. Dorian was thrilled. He wanted nothing more than Cullen’s hands on him, and he cupped Cullen’s cheeks as he kissed him. Dorian wanted more. So much more.

Maybe that winter friskiness was catching.

He hadn’t even been aware they were moving again until he felt the couch against the backs of his legs. Cullen nudged him gently, and Dorian sat. His body was on fire, burning from the inside, and he reached up to pull Cullen down with him, but Cullen just smiled. There was a moment where Dorian frowned.Why wasn’t Cullen sitting down with him- oh.

Cullen knelt down, moved between Dorian’s knees, and leaned in. Oh, that was...good. Very good. Dorian smiled. He felt almost drunk; spinning a little, lightheaded, hot blood. That was Cullen, though. Everything Dorian did to him, Cullen did the same and more when he was confident like that. It turned Dorian’s knees to water, really. He let himself be led, watched as Cullen’s hands trailed up from his knees, back along his thighs, and then hooked his fingers into the waistband of Dorian’s pajama bottoms. 

Maker, yes.

Dorian lifted his hips and let Cullen pull his pajama bottoms down to his knees and then completely off. Cullen’s eyes went wide, and after the fleecy bottoms were tossed unceremoniously to the side, Cullen leaned back in and ran his hands over the newly exposed skin. His expression was almost...reverent. His mouth was slack, eyes dark, and his hands just roamed and roamed over Dorian’s thighs. It was amazing. Cullen’s hands were so warm. And so big. Dorian had always loved them, but he loved them more when they were on him.

“Dorian,” Cullen breathed before he leaned in, bent over a bit, and started to press and run his lips along that same skin his hands were still caressing. It made Dorian shiver, and he bucked his hips a little in the hope that he might  _ inspire _ Cullen to move. For the moment, though, it seemed Cullen was perfectly content. He kissed, licked, and bit at Dorian’s thighs as the mood took him, and it made Dorian groan as he tangled his fingers in Cullen’s hair.

By now his blood was entirely too hot. Cullen’s confidence did that to him, and he tipped his head back and closed his eyes for it. The way Cullen lost himself in just  _ touching _ him was enough to make that heat pool low in his stomach, and Dorian tugged at those beautiful blond curls that were tangled in his fingers. It was almost too much- those hands, lips, tongue, and teeth. It was driving him mad. Cullen always managed to drive him a little bit mad. 

“Cullen…” Dorian panted, “please.  _ Please _ .”

A soft groan, and both of Cullen’s hands moved up to squeeze Dorian’s thighs one more time before they slid upward to the crease of his hips. Cullen lifted his head, and Dorian opened his eyes just enough so that amber and grey met in a heated, heavy gaze. Maker, but Cullen was beautiful. There, just like that, Dorian fell in love with him all over again. How could he not? The fact that Cullen looked at him like that was better than any aphrodisiac in the world. It was-

A growl this time, and Dorian jumped as Cullen’s hands slid under his thighs and backward to lift Dorian’s hips again and grab his arse. He gasped, tugged at Cullen’s hair, and threw his head back when he felt warm lips trail upward and a bite sink in at his stomach. It didn’t hurt, not really, but it did make his cock jump knowing just how close Cullen was to it. He wanted that mouth. Dorian wanted Cullen to suck him, make him squirm until he came, and he wanted it immediately. However, it seemed as though Cullen was content to take his sweet time.

 

Those warm lips trailed over his skin: kissed and licked and nipped everywhere except where Dorian wanted most. From his stomach to his hips, Cullen nosed and nuzzled, and hummed as he spent what felt like hours just...what was the word?

Worship. That was the word. Cullen was just as reverent doing that as he’d been when he’d touched Dorian’s skin. It was as though he wanted every inch. And Dorian would give it to him. He would let Cullen take any and everything he wanted, especially if it meant taking  _ him _ . Maker, how he hoped Cullen would.

His mouth opened again, perhaps to beg Cullen one more time to stop the endless teasing, but his breath was stolen when Cullen’s lips wrapped around his cock. Cullen’s mouth was so warm, hot and wet, and it made a gasp catch in dorian’s throat as Cullen swallowed him down. All that heat and pressure, it was divine, but it was the mix of that with the firm and almost painful grasp of Cullen’s fingers that held his arse in place. The bite of Cullen’s short nails only made the pleasure more pronounced. It almost made his brain misfire, made him love the fact that there might be bruises in the shape of Cullen’s fingers, and he moaned as Cullen sucked his cock down to the root. It was too much. It was too much after all that teasing, and Dorian squirmed in Cullen’s hold on him. It was exactly what he wanted, everything he could have dreamt of and then some, and Dorian couldn’t take it.

That already iron grip squeezed again as Cullen groaned, long and loud around Dorian’s cock, and that was his undoing. He could never resist when Cullen showed his enthusiasm. This was just as much for Cullen’s pleasure as it was for Dorian’s if the way he grabbed and kissed and groaned had anything to say about it. It lit his nerves on fire, and Dorian pulled hard at Cullen’s hair as he came with a cry.

It was like an explosion. Everything from those kisses and touches in the kitchen to the way Cullen held him in place as he sucked him built the pressure until Dorian couldn’t take it any more. Had Cullen not had a hold on him he might have thrust himself down Cullen’s throat, but those hands kept him in place. Colors burst behind his eyes, and Dorian felt his whole body tense before he all but collapsed against the back of the couch.

Cullen hummed, and Dorian shivered as he felt Cullen’s tongue lapping at his slit so that he could taste the last of him. Even like this the man was so thorough, and it made Dorian’s head spin. He shifted, and Cullen slid his hands out from underneath him. His arse would smart tomorrow, and he had a feeling those bruises he imagined wouldn’t just be wishful thinking.

The thought of that alone was enough to make his cock twitch. It was a valiant effort, but he was spent for the time being. Sadly. His eyes opened, and Dorian smiled as he was met with the sight of Cullen still kneeling between his legs. Those amber eyes were still dark, lips red and a bit swollen, and his hair was mussed from Dorian’s fingers in it. Maker help him, but that really made him want to be able to go again.

His gaze lifted as Cullen stood. Cullen was still hard. Hard and wanting underneath his own fleece pajama bottoms. Dorian licked his lips, and when Cullen held out his hand Dorian took it without hesitation. It seemed the man was insatiable for all that he teased Dorian about it. Cullen couldn’t get enough, and Dorian wouldn’t have it any other way.

There was something about winter...


	2. Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cullen gives in to his craving: Dorian.

There was something about winter. There was something about when it got cold and grey and dark. He’d never been able to put his finger on it, really, but when the air started to get cooler and more crisp, something changed. Most specifically, Dorian changed. It was gradual, like most things were, but for the four or so months that winter held Ferelden in its thrall Dorian changed from his well toned and muscled form to something a bit...softer. Warmer. Fuller.

Those hard edges and lines rounded out just a bit, and while Cullen always loved Dorian for how well he took care of himself there was something about seeing him with a bit more meat on his bones than he had in the warmer months. It was, to be perfectly transparent, hot as fuck. It was hot as fuck, and Cullen loved everything from his thicker thighs to his even more voluptuous arse. It did things to him on an instinctual level, really. Then again that was just the man himself, but there was something to be said for seeing him like that. It completely took away his ability to be good and to keep his hands to himself. Cullen had always had a problem with that anyway when it came to Dorian, but genuinely there was something fucking addictive about when there was just  _ more _ of him to love.

It started in the mornings when the weather made it hard to get up and going. It was easier to stay in bed, and Cullen was perfectly happy for that. He much preferred to lounge for another forty-five minutes to actually getting up and having to face the elements. Those mornings were made even better when he could convince Dorian that he didn’t need to get up to head to the gym before work. Really, it was hardly convincing. The man hated the cold more than anyone Cullen had ever met.

_ “I should get up and head out.” _

_ “It’s raining.” _

_ “Ugh...and the weather said it was going to be just above freezing today.” _

_ “Mm hmm.” _

_ “Maybe coffee and breakfast instead?” _

_ “Maybe in half an hour?” _

_ “Mm...maybe in half an hour.” _

So it started there. And it wasn’t necessarily anything bad. Who didn’t want to hibernate a little when it got colder, right? Cullen certainly did, and he very much liked it when Dorian would join him for it. Those were the best mornings. They could stay warm under the covers, and Cullen rather liked not having to get up and ready for work alone. Truly… he was an enabler. He’d hug Dorian closer and pull out the patented puppy eyes that he knew Dorian couldn’t say no to, and while it would often be met with a sigh and a roll of Dorian’s eyes he rarely argued. And Cullen couldn’t help but be happy with that.

Then...the holidays. Those were excuse enough to overindulge, which Cullen absolutely took part in, and the cold weather keeping them homebound for weeks on end during blizzards and horrendous rain made snacking a veritable pastime. There was always food around both at home and everywhere else: work, his parents’ house, Mia’s, and then of course the gamut of friends’ parties and everywhere else they went. Good, rich food that was just as decadent as Dorian was. In the same way that he couldn’t turn down another cookie or spoonful of mashed potatoes there was no way he could turn down another kiss or brush from Dorian’s hand. So maybe they were both addicted in their own way.

It showed, too. In both of them, really, but for Cullen it just got his blood going when he’d see his sometimes picky and particular boyfriend eat seconds and thirds of the home cooked food his family made or opt to lounge around the house instead of going for a run. Though it was never enough to perhaps be seen as unhealthy, Cullen did love the curves and softness that came with this time of year. It drove him mad. And once it began there was only one thing to do to sate it.

Sometimes it came upon him like a wave. They’d be doing something at home, or nothing at all, and Dorian would move or stretch in such a way that Cullen could see just how well his pants fit across his ample rear end or the slight bit of belly that peeked out from under a hemline. Then he’d just...Maker, he couldn’t help himself. His blood would burn, and he’d often end up taking the man where they stood. Or sat. Or lay. Anything to get his hands over that amazing body, to touch that softness and grab and hold onto it like he needed it to live. Which he did in some ways. Certainly it improved his  _ quality _ of life. And oh, how he needed Dorian. Often.

Like earlier. Just the simple act of watching Dorian indulge in something good made his blood run hot, and Cullen had to restrain himself to even get them to the couch. It was like his rational mind melted away, and it was all he could do to kneel between Dorian’s legs and suck him til he came. That in itself was beautiful, after all. He loved running his hands over that amazingly soft skin, loved getting two handfuls of that perfect arse, loved the way Dorian would squirm and pull at his hair. He loved it all. But Maker, it wasn’t enough. Like with all the sweets and treats that came with this time of year...Cullen couldn’t help but overindulge in Dorian. There was no such thing as too much. No way.

They hardly made it to the bedroom before Cullen was on him again. It had only been a few minutes, but he needed every inch of that beautiful skin under his hands. Under him, Dorian sighed and squirmed a bit as Cullen’s hands roamed over him. He could never get enough of that. He’d never get enough of the way Dorian responded when Cullen touched him. That alone fed the fire in his belly higher, and Cullen practically growled as he leaned in to kiss Dorian again.

It wasn’t a sweet kiss. The time for sweet had gone out the window a while ago. Now, Cullen just wanted to  _ taste _ him. He wanted to  _ claim _ him. Maker, he would have trailed his tongue over every inch of Dorian’s body were he not already bursting with need. This went beyond exploring now. No, now was all about sating that craving that he had. And, Maker take him, he wasn’t entirely sure he could be terribly gentle about it.

Thankfully Dorian understood and so very often welcomed it.

That kiss left them both out of breath, and when Cullen pulled away from it Dorian’s lips were red. There was no part of him that wasn’t gorgeous. And every part drove Cullen crazy. Wild, almost. This wasn’t playing at something kinky, either. This was...primal. Primal in a way that Cullen could hardly understand, but what he did understand was that he wanted Dorian. Needed him. Absolutely needed him.

He moved without thinking. Rational thought had left him a while ago, and his hands and body moved with as his need saw fit. Cullen flipped Dorian over onto his stomach, and for just a moment he was aware enough of himself to let Dorian get oriented a bit before he hiked the man’s hips up and licked his lips at the sight of that beautiful arse on display. It was perfection, really. Rounder now, a bit more plump, and Cullen smiled to himself as he lifted a hand to land a smack on one already reddened cheek. 

Dorian gasped, bucked his hips, and Cullen marveled just a bit as how that amazing arse wobbled just a bit for the strike. Dorian’s thighs moved as well, trembled just a bit, and those where thicker too. In that moment Cullen didn’t know what would be better to have pressed against his face, but...well, he couldn’t exactly  _ lose _ in this situation. So another smack, this time on the other cheek, and Dorian whined. That was what he wanted. He wanted that little moment of Dorian being just as lost in it as he was. 

Both hands cupped Dorian’s arse, and without pausing Cullen pulled Dorian’s cheeks apart so that he could delve in with his tongue. He could feel Dorian jump, could feel his body squirm as Cullen’s tongue went immediately for the ring of muscle at his entrance, and were he not already incredibly busy he would have smiled for the cut-off gasp that came from Dorian’s lips as Cullen’s tongue lapped at him. Like that kiss before, this wasn’t slow and steady and teasing. Okay, so maybe it was teasing just a little. The tip of his tongue swirled over the outside rim a few times, just enough to make the other man groan, then he pushed his tongue inside. In and out. Over and over again until Dorian relaxed enough that Cullen could fuck him just like that. Maybe it was a bit filthy, but they’d both come to love it. Come to beg for it. Dorian was begging now and still squirming as Cullen lapped at him.

He could have stayed that way for hours. Maybe another time he would. What could be better than having that supple arse pressed against his lips as his tongue opened Dorian up and the man rocked back on it to fuck himself that little bit deeper? Dorian was moaning, long and loud, and between his legs his already once spent cock was back at attention. That was part of the miracle that was Dorian Pavus himself. Perfect in every way, and always so fucking eager. One hand lifted, which Cullen figured Dorian hardly noticed, and he landed one last hard smack against Dorian’s arse before his fingers went to join his tongue.

His fingers opened Dorian up the rest of the way. Not that it was so very needed, but even in his current state Cullen couldn’t just take the man without preparing him a bit. By then Dorian was begging again. Asking for more. He was rocking back on Cullen’s hand and gripping the sheets with both his fingers and toes as he lost himself in the way Cullen’s fingers thrust in and out of him. The way Dorian moved, too, showed off the amazing way his body looked. There was still those sharp lines from how fit he was- the long and toned planes of his back and strong shoulders and arms, but there was that softness now. Fullness. It made Cullen’s cock twitch, and he pulled his fingers away before he quickly shucked his pants and flipped Dorian back onto his back.

This time he kissed his way from Dorian’s neck to his chest and lower. Both of Dorian’s legs were loosely wrapped around Cullen’s thighs as he bent over him, and he marveled in just how good it felt to be pressed against the other man’s body. He loved it. He loved the way it felt when  Dorian rested against him, and perhaps the next time the mood took him he might roll Dorian on top and let the man ride him. But for now Cullen had other plans. Other plans that included a quick reach for the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube that they never bothered to put back in the drawer anymore. He dropped the bottle on the bed beside them, kissed his way from Dorian’s chest and down to the slightly rounded curve that was Dorian’s stomach. 

“I need you,” Cullen whispered. His hands were already running along the inside of Dorian’s thighs. He couldn’t get enough of how they felt. He’d never be able to get enough. There was no such thing as enough. And now all he wanted in the world was have those thighs wrapped around him. “Dorian,” he whispered again as he looked up and locked eyes with the man he loved so much, “I need you...so badly.” The weight of it left him breathless, and Cullen studied Dorian’s face with his kiss-swollen lips and half-lidded eyes...it truly was perfection.

It was hardly words that left Dorian’s lips. It was more of a breath. More of a prayer. Still, Cullen understood. He knew. He knew the words just as well as he knew his own heart beating in his chest.

_ “Take me _ .”

Were he less mad with want, Cullen might have been proud of the way he maneuvered in those next moments. In one easy movement he sat up on his knees, quickly scooped Dorian’s arse back up into his hands as he pulled his down the bed and closer to him, and got them situated so the backs of Dorian’s knees rested on Cullen’s shoulders. Like this he could feel the thickness of Dorian’s thighs resting against his chest, and he had that amazing arse in his lap. He was practically shaking with how badly he wanted to be inside Dorian, and it was only a couple of thrusts with lube-covered fingers before coating his own cock that kept him from being so. 

Amber eyes slid closed as he pushed himself inside. Slowly, or as slowly as he could manage, he arched his back and pushed his hips forward until he was buried to the root inside Dorian. It was all too much- too much heat, too much tight pressure that practically wrung him dry already, and too much of the knowledge that Dorian rested against him with his full weight. Cullen groaned, gave them both a moment to adjust, and carefully rested his hands at the crease of Dorian’s hips. He held them still for a few breaths, just long enough for Dorian to relax a little under his touch, then opened his eyes to take in the sight before him.

Cullen was lost for a moment as his gaze traced the way Dorian was splayed out on their bed. Below him the other man’s cock was hard and leaking against that softer stomach, and Dorian’s body was stretched out across the blankets like a feast to be consumed. One cheek was pressed against the mattress as both hands were fisted in the covers. It was a beautiful sight. 

Then he began to move. Like before, this wasn’t...sweet. This was hardly the love making they shared during sleepy mornings or after a nap in the afternoon. Cullen’s pace was fast and hard, and it only picked up as the sound of his hips hitting Dorian’s arse filled the air. He could felt the way Dorian moved, the way he was pushed into the bed as those amazingly softer parts of him were pressed against Cullen’s body. And that...that  _ did _ something. Cullen grunted, carefully let one of Dorian’s legs slide from his shoulder to wrap around his hips, and Cullen moved forward so the other leg was pinned between them. 

Now he had everything- those thick thighs pressed against him, that fuckable arse practically bouncing against his hips, and now that slightly rounded belly against his abdomen. He could thrust in deeper like that, could fuck Dorian harder and faster, and he moved until they were both gasping and moaning and panting. Dorian couldn’t keep still under him either. His hands twisted and turned in the blankets, then moved to rest on Cullen’s back as he leaned over. In the heat of it all he could feel those well manicured nails leaving trails of fire along his skin as he fought to keep control, and Dorian’s voice filled the room as Cullen fucked him.

Had it been a moment? Had it been hours? Days? Time meant nothing like that. There was nothing else in the world but the two of them as Cullen lost himself in Dorian’s body. At one point he became aware of the fact that Dorian’s hand snaked between them and that he was steadily stroking himself in time with Cullen’s thrusts. So he watched. He watched as Dorian rode the wave of his own pleasure, and he watched Dorian came.

Dorian’s back arched like a boy, and he cried out Cullen’s name as he spent himself for the second time that night. His cock spurted over his hand, coated his stomach, and that was Cullen’s undoing. Watching Dorian like that and being able to feel the way his body tightened...Cullen’s thrusts stopped being steady. He pushed in hard only a couple more times, and then he came. He came looking at the sight of Dorian’s body under him, and were it not for how dorian was basically holding him up he might have fallen off to the side of the bed for just how  _ hard _ he came.

When Cullen came to a moment later, Dorian was smiling at him. A chuckle, and then Cullen carefully untangled them so that he could lie down and wrap Dorian up in his arms. They fit together so well like this. Dorian felt so good in his arms, felt like he was meant to be there, and Cullen sighed as he snuggled in closer. This was perfect. He’d never felt so good in his life, really. This was everything he’d ever wanted.

Like most cravings, though, Cullen couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t help the way his hands roamed over Dorian’s body as they lay there breathing hard. He couldn’t help but focus on the way the man’s arse was cradled in Cullen’s lap again. He couldn’t help the way that the scent of Dorian’s skin drove him mad, and how the way his body felt turned his blood to fire.

  
It completely took away his ability to be good and to keep his hands to himself. Cullen had always had a problem with that anyway when it came to Dorian, but genuinely there was something fucking addictive about when there was just  _ more _ of him to love.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this ON CHRISTMAS so I actually managed to do a CHRISTMAS FIC! Good job, me. Thanks, me. 
> 
> You can always find me on Tumblr! @sallyamongposion


End file.
